Some songs we made
by Niyaku
Summary: Here are some songs to make fun of some people......(peggy,tristen,tea,and seto, and some duel songs)
1. Tristen's song

"Oops! ...He Did It Again"  
  
yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah   
  
I think he did it again  
Tristen made you believe he doesn't really stink  
Oh baby  
It might seem like a fart  
But it doesn't mean that he's serious  
'Cause to lose all my senses  
That is just so typically him  
Oh baby, baby  
  
[CHORUS:]  
Oops!...he did it again  
he farted on your couch, got lost in the gas  
Oh baby, baby  
Oops!...You think he is stinky  
That It's sent from above  
He's not that innocent  
  
You see his problem is this  
he's farting away  
Wishing that farts, they truly go away  
He crys, watching the days  
can''t you see he's a fool in so many ways  
But to lose all my senses  
That is just so typically him  
Baby, oh  
  
[Repeat CHORUS]  
  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
"All aboard"  
"Tristen, before you go, there's something I want you to have"  
"Oh, it's beautiful, but wait a minute, isn't this...?"  
"Yeah, yes it is"  
"But I thought the old lady dropped it into the garbage in the end"  
"Well Tristen, I went and got Beano for you"  
"Oh, you shouldn't have"  
  
Oops!...He don't stink no more  
Got lost in his gas, oh baby  
Oops!...You think that it's sent from above  
He's not that innocent 


	2. Peggy's song

"PeGASus has gas" (pegasus is singing the song)  
[Spoken]  
Don't look at me  
  
Every day is so gasous  
And suddenly, it's hard to breathe  
Now and then, I get oxygen  
From all the gas, I'm so ashamed  
  
I am gasous no matter what they say  
gas can bring me down  
I am gasous in every single way  
Yes, gas can bring me down  
So gas bring me down today  
  
To all your friends, you're gasous  
So gased in all your doom  
Trying hard to fill the emptiness  
The piece is gone and the puzzle undone  
That's the way it is  
  
You are gasous no matter what they say  
Gas will bring you down  
You are gasous in every single way  
Yes, gas will bring you down  
Don't gas bring me down today...  
  
No matter what gas does   
(no matter what gas does)  
No matter what gas say   
(no matter what gas say)  
We're the gas inside the tune  
Full of gasous mistakes  
  
And everywhere gas goes   
(everywhere gas goes)  
The gas will always stink   
( gas will always stink)  
And tomorrow we might smell on the other side   
All the other times  
  
We are gasous no matter what they say  
Yes, gas will bring us down  
We are gasous no matter what they say  
Yes, gas can bring us down  
Don't gas bring me down today  
  
Don't gas bring me down today  
Don't gas bring me down today 


	3. Tea's song

"Guy All The Bad Girls Want"  
  
8 o'clock, Monday night and she's waitin'   
To finally talk to a guy a little cooler than her.   
His name is Seto, he's a dueler with a Blue-eyes,   
He wears a trench coat, but she's not quite sure what that means.   
  
And when he walks,   
All the wind blows and the duelists sing.   
he doesn't notice her!   
  
Cause he is watchin' duel matches   
Creamin' the tough duelists  
Listenin' to J-rock   
Turntables in his eyes   
  
It's like a bad movie   
he is lookin' through her   
If you were her, then you'd be   
Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"   
As she fails miserably,   
Tryin' to get the guy all the bad girls want.   
he's the guy all the bad girls want!   
  
he likes the J-rock and she like's Puddle of mudd   
His cd changer's full of singers that are mad at their dad   
he says he'd like to score some cards and a win   
he'll never know that she's the best that he'll never have   
  
And when he walks,   
All the wind blows and the duelists sing.   
he'll never notice her!   
  
Cause she is watchin' duel matches   
Creamin' the tough duelists   
Listenin' to J-rock   
Turntables in his eyes   
  
he likes 'em with a strong deck   
lets' duel arena season pass   
Drivin' in a Trans-Am   
Does a deck make a man?   
  
It's like a bad movie   
he is lookin' through her   
If you were her, then you'd be   
Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"   
As she fails miserably,   
Tryin' to get the guy all the bad girls want.   
he's the guy all the bad girls want!   
he's the guy all the bad girls want!   
he's the guy all the bad girls want!   
  
There he goes again   
With a trench coat on, and gel in his hair   
he broke her heart, She wants to be sedated   
All she wanted was to see him duel!   
  
Now she's watchin' duel matches   
Tryin' to be a tough girl   
Listenin' to J-rock   
Turntables in her eyes   
she can't build a strong deck   
And she ain't got no arena pass   
All she got's a petit angel...petit angel....petit angel.....   
  
It's like a bad movie   
he is lookin' through her   
If you were her, then you'd be   
Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"   
As she fails miserably,   
Tryin' to get the guy all the bad girls want.   
  
he's the guy all the bad girls want!   
he's the guy all the bad girls want!   
he's the guy all the bad girls want!   
he's the guy all the bad girls want!   
(There he goes again)   
he's the guy all the bad girls want!   
he's the guy all the bad girls want!   
(There he goes again)   
he's the guy all the bad girls want!   
he's the guy all the bad girls want! 


	4. Seto's song

Disclaimer for all that I will post in this story: I don't own the songs, I don't own YGO! I just own my own lyrics.  
  
"Scream, Scream"  
  
Days swiftly come and go.  
He's battling for pride  
It's leaving other monsters  
Emotions they stir  
The fun is gone.  
The games are long  
And he is left while the battles fall.  
  
Did you think that he would cry,  
on the system?  
Do you know what he feels like,  
being alone?  
He'll find some new system   
  
Scream, Scream, Scream from the battlefield  
His heart is crushed by Exodia  
Can you help him find a way  
To carry on again.  
  
Wish cast into the sky  
He's moving on  
Blue-eyes-white-dragon do arise  
He knows he was wrong  
The Pharoah is old,  
He plays, and wins  
and so does he to a new game.  
  
Bury him  
(you thought your problems were gone)  
Carry him  
(away. away, away...) 


	5. Duely

"Duely"  
  
Everything's so blurry  
and everyone's so fake  
and everybody's empty  
and everything is so dueled up  
pre-occupied without duels  
I cannot live at all  
My whole world surrounds them   
I stumble then I crawl  
  
You could be my someone  
you could be my scene  
you know that i'll protect you  
from all of the duelless  
I wonder who you're dueling  
imagine where you are  
there's duel arenas in between us  
but that's not very far  
  
Can you take it all away  
can you take it all away  
well ya shoved it in my face  
this duel you gave to me  
Can you take it all away  
can you take it all away  
well ya shoved it my face  
  
Everyone is dueling  
there's noone left that's real  
to make up your own cards  
and let me know just how you play  
cause I am lost without duels  
I cannot live at all  
my whole world surrounds them  
I stumble then I crawl  
  
You could be my someone  
you could be my scene  
you know that i will save you  
from all of the duel fiends  
I wonder who you're dueling  
I wonder where you are  
There's duel arenas in between us  
but that's not very far  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Nobody told me what you thought  
nobody told me what to play  
everyone showed you what's the turn  
told you when to duel away  
nobody told you where's the pride  
nobody told you what to play  
everyone showed you what's the turn  
showed you when to duel away  
  
[Chorus]  
  
This duel you gave to me  
  
You take it all  
You take it all away...  
This duel you gave to me  
You take it all away  
This duel you gave to me  
Take it all away  
This duel you gave to me 


	6. Still Dueling

Don't own the band, don't own the show.....  
  
"Still Dueling"  
  
[Chorus:]  
So am I still dueling  
For this world to stop hating  
Can't find a good reason  
Can't find cards to believe in  
  
Drop dead  
A deck to my hand  
Your cards are like a gun in hand  
You can't change the state of the field  
We just need some motivation  
  
These eyes  
Have seen no conviction  
Just duels and more contradiction  
So tell me what would you say  
I'd say it's time too duel....  
  
[Chorus:]  
So am I still dueling  
For this world to stop hating  
Can't find a good reason  
Can't find cards to believe in  
  
Ignorance  
And understanding  
We're the first ones to duel in line  
Out of step for what we believe in  
But who's left to stop the hating?  
  
How far  
Will we take this  
It's not hard to see through the fakeness  
So tell me what would you say  
I'd say it's time too duel  
  
[Chorus]  
  
This can't last forever  
Time won't make decks better  
I feel so alone  
Can't help myself  
And no one knows  
If this is duelless, tell me so  
  
What have we done  
with a duel that can't be won  
This can't be real  
Cause I don't know what to play  
  
[Chorus:]  
So am I still dueling  
For this world to stop hating  
Can't find a good reason  
Can't find cards to believe  
  
So am I still dueling  
For this world to stop hating  
Can't find a good reason  
For this world to BELIEVE 


End file.
